


fun with anatomy

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil thinks he’s been concealing his more unusual biology from Carlos. He hasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fun with anatomy

“Carlos, since you’re from outside Night Vale,” Cecil began, hesitantly. “I should warn you that, um, human biology is, um, non-standard. For me.”

Carlos raised a perfect, beautiful eyebrow. “I’m sure whatever it is will be fine, Cecil. If you mean the poorly concealed third eye-”

“Wait, you noticed that?” Cecil’s voice rose several octaves, face sharpening slightly.

“The long sleeves don’t really hide your tattoos either,” Carlos continued gently. “I thought you might be self conscious so I didn’t mention it.”

He stroked Cecil’s cheek, smiling.

Cecil leant into the touch and closed his eyes with a sigh. His third eye opened wide with a slightly eerie blue glow. Carlos had to stand on tiptoes to look into it, the blue light comforting in an odd way. As if it knew what you were thinking and didn’t judge you at all.

“How does it emit light?”

“Hmm?” Cecil mumbled, human eyes still closed.

“The third eye. It’s, um, glowing. I assumed it’s meant to do that?”

The eye immediately closed, and a green tinge spread across Cecil’s now much higher cheekbones. “It’s not really meant to do that, that’s the, um, sort of perilous part. Not voluntarily,” he hastened to add, “I think it was my father’s fault – displeased an angel which definitely did not exist and brought down the wrath of fictional heavens on his infant son. You know, the usual curse business.”

“Fascinating,” said Carlos, a scientific gleam in his perfect brown eyes. “So, it manifested after birth? How long did the process take? Was it-” he stopped, blushing. “Sorry, I’m being insensitive.”

Cecil beamed. “Oh no, it’s fine! Scientific endeavour, mmmm.” Cecil, being who he was, actually licked his lips. His tongue was forked.

“Oh, well, ok.” Carlos peered more closely at the eye. The pupil and iris were bright orange.

Suddenly, it blinked, and the colours changed. Carlos stepped back in surprise.

“Oh, it does do that on occasion. I don’t worry about it too much, biology’s always been confusing to me.” Cecil patted Carlos’ shoulder reassuringly.

“Is there anything else about your anatomy I should know?”

“Well,” said Cecil, rolling the word around his slightly-too-wide mouth. “I suppose there’s the part time tentacle thing. Nothing too unusual I suppose.”

“Tentacles?”

“They only turn up some of the time, I think I might be unknowingly sharing them with- well, some guy from Desert Bluffs. I don’t like thinking about it.” He shuddered a little.

“Maybe I’ll perform some experiments on them later,” said Carlos with an affectionate smile. “As long as you’re willing, of course.”

Cecil brightened up. “Science! I’m really getting to like science now.”

Carlos kissed his forehead gently, just on the third eye’s lightly glowing eyelid, and grabbed Cecil’s hands. “I’d gathered.”


End file.
